A wire harness, which supplies power to electrical components installed in a sliding seat mounted to an automobile, is connected to a floor harness. The wire harness supplying power to the sliding seat is operated in response to a front/back displacement of a seat, and therefore an extra length is provided to the wire harness, which is often absorbed at an extra length accommodation portion provided to a wire harness routing pathway by displacing and bending the wire harness.
An example of this kind of device routing a wire harness to a sliding seat is shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-162134 (Patent Literature 1), in which the present applicants provide a wire harness 200 inserted through a space within a seat rail 201 where wheels of the sliding seat are movably fitted, and an extra length accommodation case 203 of the wire harness is positioned on a floor at a front end of the seat rail 201, and the wire harness 200 is U-turned within the extra length accommodation case 203 and drawn out to be connected to the floor harness.
In the wire harness routing device, the wire harness 200 branching or connecting from the floor harness routed on the floor of the automobile is fixated to the extra length accommodation case 203 or the floor with a clamp 205 in a vicinity of an outlet of the extra length accommodation case 203 arranged on the floor side. The wire harness 200 fixated to the floor side is routed to the sliding seat through the extra length accommodation case 203 and the seat rail 201, and is connected to a seat harness wired within the sliding seat on a bottom surface side of the sliding seat.
As shown in FIG. 13, routing of the wire harness 200 from the floor side to the sliding seat side is performed by lifting a front end of a seat 301 of a sliding seat 300 to be slanted forward and creating a posture where the wire harness 200 can be attached to a bottom surface 301f of the seat 301. The distance between the bottom surface 301f of the sliding seat and a floor 400 of a vehicle body is longer than the distance when the seat 301 of the sliding seat 300 is in a proper horizontal position. Accordingly, the wire harness 200 length is a length required for the attachment work described above, and needs to be much longer than the length required at the time of actual use when the sliding seat is returned to a normal position.